Fishing Trip
by YumeBaah
Summary: Ohm and Max went fishing after the subject was brought up when they were playing DST. Too bad Ohm isn't exactly good at it. / MaskedMexican - GassyMexican x Ohmwrecker


This was inspired by one of their Don't Starve Together videos (I don't remember which one exactly, but it's from before Ohm lost their world save), and it isn't really explicit or anything, it just has some innuendos here and there.

I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Let's go, Max!" is what, in an almost inaudible voice, Ohm said in the middle of one of their sessions of _Don't Starve Together_.

At that moment, though, in an in-game situation in which they had to wander around collecting resources in order to survive the incoming harsh winter, the suggestion of a fishing a trip didn't seem out of place. It happened right after Max mentioned how long it's been since the last time he went fishing, yes, but the man didn't really put much thought into it, especially after seeing Ohm's robotic character running around their camp while swinging a newly made fishing rod. In Max's head Ohm wanted to contribute with something, as you would expect from anyone in a cooperative game, and as such he let the guy do his thing and the recording session kept going at full pace without the subject being brought up a second time.

It wasn't until they finished the recording of the first batch of episodes to their YouTube channel's that Max realized that Ohm's invitation could not have been solely restricted to the game, which was immediately confirmed when, after saying his good byes to Minx and Mathas and disconnecting from the Team Speak channel they were using, Ohm called him in private.

"So, about that fishing trip, are you up for it?"

"Fishing trip…?" Max asked back, eyebrows raised. His suspicions were right after all, huh.

"Yeah…" Ohm chuckled, raising a hand to the back of his head, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and unsure of what he was saying – although Max was unable to see it, given the fact that Ohm didn't have a face cam. "You said it's been a while since you went fishing, and I thought we could do it one of these days. What do you think?" He bit his lip and looked away from his monitor for no reason, focusing his gaze on his dog that was asleep in the corner of the room.

Max leaned back on his chair, a hand running through his beard while he considered the idea. It didn't seem too bad, did it? He wanted to go fishing again, that much being made clear by his initial comment, and it would also be a good opportunity to take his mind out of all the videos he had yet to edit.

"Alright, seems like a good idea. I'm up for it. What day were you thinking would be better?"

Ohm's eyes sparkled, and in a matter of seconds he was back to his normal confident and enthusiastic self, ready to share his previously thought out plans with Max.

"Maybe in a couple of weeks? I was thinking we could go to this small lake north of Chicago, the weather here is good at this time of the year, opposed to the one down there in California." He chuckled again, wondering how was it possible for a place to be so hot during most of the year, which obviously also took a smile from Max, since the man had this same concern. Still, Ohm's laugh had that effect on people, no matter how serious you were, after hearing the slightest giggle from him it would be near impossible to not laugh as well.

"Oh, so you're not a fan of our warm and cozy weather... I'm feeling a little hurt, you know?" Max joked. "Gotta remember I used to live just near you, but the sun called for me and I couldn't say no." He said dramatically.

"What?!" Ohm screamed, slamming his hands on top of the desk, his chair moving slightly away from it, "San Francisco isn't _cozy_! Just the other day you were almost dying because of the heat!"

And now the shorter man was entirely consumed by his own laugher, to the point that Max didn't think he would pay attention if he kept playing his banter – or, as another option, it would only aggravate Ohm's situation, and he would just keep snickering for who knows how long –, therefore, Max opted for the most suitable option at the moment and dropped his wholehearted defense of the western weather.

"You're such a nerd..." He smiled softly while waiting for Ohm to catch his breath and recompose himself. "So, guess I'll see you in two weeks, heh".

* * *

The following days were busy for both of them. They recorded some rounds of Gmod and another session of Don't Starve; Max also had to find the time to pack his things, book a flight and find someone to take care of Malcolm. Needless to say, the man barely had time to edit his videos and, as one would expect, his uploading schedule would be messed up once again – not that he really cared about it, moreover, his fans were already used to his inconsistency anyways.

Ohm, on the other hand, had nothing else to do besides renting a cottage for them to stay, a task that wasn't a hassle at all considering that the lake was relatively close to where he lived, about an hour and a half driving from there, therefore he decided it wouldn't hurt to play some Duck Game with a few other friends. He would have plenty of time to edit most of his recordings, so, given the opportunity, why not make use of the spare time he had in hands, right?

* * *

Passed the two weeks, the day had finally come. It was a sunny Thursday morning, with sparse clouds in the sky. The weather was good, with a pleasant balance between being moderately warm while still having a fresh breeze blowing in the air, it was just ideal for staying at the shore of a lake.

Ohm picked Max up the airport late in the morning. Their idea was to drive to the cottage immediately after buying food and other supplements necessary for their weekend adventure, and upon checking all their packages and the gas level one last time, that's exactly what they did.

When they reached their destination it was just past noon, with the sun shining bright above their heads. Given the time of the day they decided it was better to unpack some immediate essential things, like a couple of plates and a few utensils, and focus on preparing lunch, they were already starving – or at least Max was, after having nothing to eat during his four hours flight –. While at it, they observed it was quite convenient that they both lived by themselves and had some sort of experience with preparing meals with a limited amount of ingredients, it was really coming in handy, as it was reassuring to know that at any rate they would be eating some decent food during the course of the weekend. The rest of the afternoon and beginning of the night were spent with them finishing up the unpacking and looking for a good spot on the lake where they could hopefully catch a significant amount of fish. And as they come to realize, in order to accomplish that, they would have to make use of most of daylight as possible – some people would argue that fishing at night were also a good strategy, but they were absolutely not up for that –, which meant going to sleep _and_ waking up a _little_ earlier than what they were normally used to. It was easier said than done.

The next day, after all the struggles to fall asleep the night before, they woke up at about an hour past sunrise, being greeted by the chirp of nearby birds. Without wasting time they had a simple breakfast, just some pancakes and orange juice, and gathered everything they would need for the day. A few minutes later they left the small house, all equipment in hand.

Already at the lake they settled in a short pier they had found the previous day. Baits sorted and a net on the ready, just in case a fish or two thought they could outsmart them, Ohm sat comfortably at the edge, his legs hanging above the water. In an exaggerated movement he swung the fishing rod over his head and, despite it looking remarkable visually, the effort was nearly useless in the practical sense, given that it was sufficient to make the hook land just a couple of feet away from him. The silly scene earned a muffled "pff" from Max that was standing behind him. Ohm frowned his eyebrows in displease and looked back at Max.

"Shut up, Max, I'm on my warming up rounds."

"Warming up rounds?" He busted out laughing. If Ohm was treating fishing like any of the games they played he was in for some really frustrating times, that he was certain of.

"I'm just checking my barriers, come on. Also, I need to get on the right mood for these things, it takes some time, or do you think I don't know how to handle a rod?" Ohm justified himself with a challenging smirk on his face.

Max made a confused, but still amused expression before putting on a serious one.

"So, you're saying that when you're on the right _mood_ you know how to _handle a rod_?" And now it was his turn to smirk.

"Wha- NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Ohm stood up, facing Max, the fishing rod left behind at his feet.

"It isn't?" Max approached the smaller man, stopping a few inches away from him, a devilish smile still visible on his lips. "Are you sure?"

Ohm sighed deeply and looked up at the sky, as if trying to gather some strength to argue, but soon his head dropped again, facing the ground. This was a usual occurrence, he would innocently say something (or as innocently as he was capable of) just for it to have a different interpretation given by the people he was talking to, every single one of them, always taking things to a completely different meaning than the one he intended. And then they had the nerve to say he was the perverted one…

"Either way" Max pulled Ohm out of his thoughts "From what I just saw you certainly don't know how to handle shit."

"Max! You-" Ohm was about to protest one more time, but Max instantly shushed him while stepping even closer.

"But don't worry, Ohm, later tonight I can show you how to properly handle a rod." He said in a low, deep voice next to Ohm's ear. "But only if you want, of course." He let out a small laugh, scooting away from Ohm as if nothing had happened and sitting where the other one was before, ready to catch some fish of his own.

Ohm watched Max movements with surprise in his eyes, his mouth slightly open and a faint blush across his cheeks. That was unexpected.

The subtle embarrassment didn't take long to disappear, though, and he was quick to recreate the scene in his mind. Did Max just say he was going to show him how to _properly handle a rod_? Was that a challenge? Because it sure looked like one, and Ohm was all about challenges. He chuckled to himself.


End file.
